Rumble In The Atlantic
by creepymccreeps032
Summary: Jonathan and Erina decide to have some fun on their way to America. Little do they know, an old friend awaits them on board, and he has plans that neither JoJo nor Erina will enjoy. Smut/MMF Threesome/Sexual Violence. One-Shot. Wrote this to gain street cred when I go down to live with ol' sataroony.


"Are you ready, Erina?"

"J-JoJo! Stop teasing me!"

"At once, my lady."

And so, like a true gentleman, Jonathan proceeded to gently insert his fairly large wiener into Miss Pendleton. Erina's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt her insides filling up with JoJo's muscular member. As they slowly started to move their hips in harmony, the intense pleasure Erina was feeling went from coming in giant bursts to a consistent, controlled flow.

_"As expected of my JoJo! He controls his dick like he controls his Hamon!"_As she slowly regained her ability to think, Erina began to reminisce about the absolutely bizarre past year. Vampires, masks, a random Italian man suddenly giving JoJo superpowers, meeting a street ruffian like Speedwagon who proceeded to become their best friend, meeting Tibetan Kung Fu monks, encountering zombies, it was the content of fairy tales! Not to forget about DIO Brando, JoJo's foster brother, and Erina's first kiss. She remembered that sensation to this day, his calloused lips being forced onto her young 13-year old mouth all those years ago. Whenever she thought of DIO, a bitter taste came to her, both figuratively and literally. Jeez, DIO needed some damn mouthwash. _"Kono DIO da!"_, the stupid London dweller said when he took away her purity. He saw nothing but his pride, Erina was merely a vessel for him to one-up JoJo.

But thinking about DIO while making love with Jonathan Joestar wasn't a good idea. She forgot how pleasurable JoJo's thing was, and moaned out the one word floating in her head before she knew what she was doing.

"DIO!"

"DIO?", Jonathan looked at her quizically, before she felt a very specific pattern of breathing on her neck.

"Where? I thought he was dead!"

For a full 3 seconds, Erina lied there, JoJo still inside of her, thinking about how badly she screwed up. Just as she was about to apologize to JoJo, the most ironic thing that could possibly have happened went down.

"Oho! Such perceptive eyes, Miss Pendleton! You noticed me even when the two of you were busy fucking!"

It was a floating severed head, hovering near the entrance to their room. It was a face Erina could never forget.

"DIO!", JoJo yelled, pulling out of Erina and springing onto his feet. His bare cock slapped against his abs and a yellow light flashed all across his body.

"JoJo! You have earned my respect as a fighter!"

"DIO! How do you still live?!", JoJo yelled.

"Oh, I am a vampire, JoJo. We cannot be truly killed until our brains are destroyed."

"No matter. I will finish you right now! SUNLIGHT YELLO-!"

"HOLD IT, JOJO!", DIO snapped. Jonathan, being the true gentleman that he was, halted.

"Have you lost your pride as a man? Are you really going to abandon your partner in the middle of intercourse?", said DIO, eyeing Erina's naked body. She instinctively covered herself.

JoJo stood there, confused, before dropping his Hamon usage.

"You're right, DIO."

"JoJo?!", Erina shrieked.

"That's right. You can't fight while lugging that huge thing around anyway. I'll tell you what, I'll let you guys give each other an orgasm. Then we shall fight", DIO mused.

"I agree. Thanks, DIO.", said Jonathan, as he walked towards Erina.

"JoJo, it's fine, you dont have to-!"

Erina's words were cut short as JoJo thrust his JoJunk into her, lifting her up with his cock and holding her close with his arms.

"Let's finish this fast, Erina!", JoJo said, fucking her harder than he had ever fucked her before. Erina's ecstatic shrieks soon filled the room. Her luscious blonde hair bounced up and down, punctuated by the sound of her skin slapping against JoJo's.

"JoJo! JoooooooooooooJo!", Erina screamed. She had multiple orgasms, but JoJo was still going strong. They couldn't stop until JoJo's package had calmed down. Erina tried to aid the process by moving her hips, but eventually the pleasure overwhelmed her and she slumped against JoJo, being nailed by his massive phallus.

She planned to wait it out. But DIO had other plans.

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW, DAMNIT!", he yelled, and flew towards Erina's ass, giving her the most bizarre rimjob she would ever experience.

"Gyaaaaah!", Erina shrieked, in pain and pleasure, in euphoria and disgust. This feeling wasn't one she could describe. JoJo's thing in her cunt, DIO's tongue in her butt, this was the most bizarre threesome she had ever experienced. Even more bizarre than the one with Speedwagon, and Speedwagon was moaning JoJo's name.

"DIO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'M HELPING YOU PLEASURE THIS POOR LADY, JOJO! YOU MAY BE A GOOD FIGHTER, BUT YOU'LL NEVER FUCK BETTER THAN ME YOU VIRGIN!'"

This was an assault on JoJo's ego. In the heat of the moment, he did the most unthinkable of things.

"OH REALLY? TAKE THIS DIO!"

Erina felt a breathing pattern on her neck, before her womanhood was filled with a unique sensation.

_"Is he using... Hamon?"_

JoJo started thrusting harder with his Hamon-instilled member, giving her an otherworldly sensation. DIO's decapitated head tried to keep up by plunging his tongue into her and flicking it around, giving her a weird kind of head. Her moans became ever so loud, she couldn't care less if the neighbors were alerted anymore. She rode out her 30th orgasm before feeling convulsions in Jonathan's member that were not Hamon.

"DIE, DIO! SEMEN WHITE OVERDRIIIIVVVVVE!"

JoJo pulled out of her, and she slumped against his chest, clenching her ass and trapping DIO's tongue to help JoJo with what he was about to do. She was partially jealous of DIO. Even she hadn't received a facial from JoJo before.

The Hamon-filled cum splased on DIO, and began to melt his face.

"JOJOOOOOO! YOU DAMNED CHEATER!", DIO screamed as his face melted away. Eventually, all that was left was a puddle of vampiric essence and semen on the floor.

Erina looked at JoJo, and was met with a solemn face.

"We have finally vanquished the threat, Erina", JoJo whispered.

But then she felt a wet, warm object against my ass again.

"But as long as DIO's saliva remains inside you, we cannot be safe."

A look of confusion came to her face, followed by a look of dread. This dread was valid, as JoJo then proceeded to thrust his cock into her ass.

"Ahhhhh! JoJo!", Erina shrieked again, as the 13 inch long monster penetrated the hole DIO had been assaulting all this time. The saliva helped with lubrication, but it didn't make it any easier on her. She had no energy left. Her hair was a mess, her tongue was hanging out and her eyes drooped. Fifteen strokes later, her consciousness began to fade. JoJo pulled out, and she heard him say "I'm sorry, Erina" in a gentlemanly voice before blacking out completely.

She woke up to the smell of burning flesh.

"JOJOOOOOOO! YOU DAMNED FAG! HOW DARE YOU COMMIT SUCH A DISGUSTING ACT?! JUST WHEN I STARTED TO ADMIRE YOU!"

_"Oh no. Oh no no no no no no."_

JoJo was standing there, bloody and exhausted. His eye flitted towards Erina, and he mouthed _"Go!"_

Of course, Erina would never leave Jonathan. Never. But she looked to her right, and spotted a crying child. The smell of the burning flesh came from the child's deceased and decomposing mother.


End file.
